Inocencia (Mini-drama)
) Shiwasu Kakeru ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = February 28, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:07 KAKERU: *groan* Mo… rning… *yawn* *stretch* Today’s weather is good too~ *humming* Today’s bread is tasty too~ *munch* Yummm!! *munch* The earliest person of the day gets to eat the tasty stuff, it can’t get better than this~ *munch* Hm? Ah, yes, sorry, Haru-san, you were asking what the schedule is for me and Koi today? Um, today we have an outdoor photoshoot until the evening. Right, Koi? Huh, K- Koi…? KOI: UWAAAA!! I accidentally overslept!!!! Good morning!!!! KA: Ah, Koi, morning. It’s our turn right now at this morning’s schedule-meeting. KO: Eh, ah, is that so? I have such nice timing, as expected of me, I’m a guy with such super awesome timing! …?! Hajime-san… Ha ha ha, yeah… My timing isn’t nice at all… After I woke up I went back to sleep, I have a bit of bedhead… I- I’ll be careful next time… KA: *snickers* KO: Don’t laugh! KA: Sorry, sorry. Ah, yes, I’m sorry, Haru-san. KO: Kakeru and I are ready to move out today too. We’ll probably be taking photos in the street today, they’ve prepared some brand-name clothes for us to wear~ KA: That’s right, the brand is one that you’ve always liked isn’t it Koi? KO: Yeah~ It has a lot of clothes with pretty and youthful colours and energy~ I’m still saving my money to buy this brand, I’m su~per happy!! I think Tsukishiro-san knew this when he accepted the work. KA: That’s probably true~ Even though Tsukishiro-san is always smiling and kind, he’s also a manager who always pays careful attention to all the details. KO: Yeah, I’m so thankful~ Apparently after the shoot is finished we can take the clothes that we wore, so I’m to~tally looking forward to today’s work!! KA: Yep! Aoi-san, thank you, we’ll do our best!!! KO: Yeah!!! 03:14 KO: They said that we’re going down that small road next. KA: Okay~ For this time as well it’s as if we’re walking normally down the road right? KO: Yeah, just like on any normal day. We don’t need to worry about the cameras, just walking normally how we do. KA: Ha~ Rather than having us walk in a cool war, we should walk however we feel like huh… But even though they said that, I’ve never seen anyone walk down a road wearing expensive clothes and styled hair or wearing makeup. KO: Ha ha, you’re right. After all, this is a job you only dream of. Ah, the photographer seems to be ready. Okay, then let’s go!! Compared to how you described it just now Kakeru, this is better than I expected. You’re not dealing badly with this kind of work right? Procellarum’s Yoru-san said a while ago that this kind of work is practically lethal to him. KA: Ha ha. That day Rui and Iku kept on going “It’s okay!” to him! For me, the photos themselves aren’t the problem, if I had to say, it’s probably the makeup. KO: Ah, I see what you mean, you did say that before as well. KA: I’ll probably get used to it, but I mean before I’d basically never put on any foundation, and the feeling of wearing it is really strange. KO: Ha ha ha, I get that! Ordinary high school guys would probably all think like that. I thought I’d never really be able to get used to makeup either, it feels so strange? Ah, but! Hair gel~ I really like how it can style my hair! KA: Ehh… KO: See, as expected of a hair stylist, they’ve given a lot of thought to the hairstyles we have according to the clothes we’re wearing, right? KA: That’s right~ I was given braids in my hair… It isn’t strange? KO: Heh heh, it really suits you~ They said that if our hair was as long as how the girls have it, we’d be able to do this hairstyle ourselves, didn’t they? But it’s actually shorter, so it’d be okay to have the fringe combed back, or parted along the middle, or however right? KA: Oh… I can’t even do that, I’ve had always had the same hairstyle. KO: I do it every so often when I get to relax. No! What I wanted to so say was in the stylists’ hands, even if our hair is short, that they can do so many hairstyles is really amazing and interesting. Every time they do our hair I get excited about it. KA: Yeah~ If you change your hairstyle you can give off a different feeling right~ …? We’ve reached the end! KO: Heh? Ah, we have. We were just chatting away but we’ve finished. Then, ready… Both: Goal~! 06:02 KA: *stretch* We’re done!! KO: Done!! KA: We can go home at last too. KO: We should be able to, I’ll go ask Tsukishiro-san! KA: Yeah, if you could~ It’s good we could finish it without a problem~… Hm? Hm? I can hear a sound… Um, it came from over here…? Hm? What’s this, a cardboard box? Wah!! IT MOVED!!! E- Eh?! Wh- what’s inside? Wha- what could it be… Wh- wh- what should I do?? KO: Kakeru~ We can go now~ KA: … KO: Huh? Kakeru-san~? Are you listening? KA: Eh?! Ah, ah!! Koi, welcome back. KO: Yeah, I’m back… Wait, what’s that? You’re carrying a dog. *woof* KA: ?! Ah. Ah… KO: Don’t tell me you picked it up, a stray dog. KA: Ahhh… There was a cardboard box in that small laneway, and this guy was inside. KO: Inside a cardboard box? KA: Written on the box was, “We don’t want this dog, we hope a kind person will be able to give it a home.” KO: That’s textbook!!!* *sigh*I see. This kind of thing happens even in big cities like this, abandoning dogs. Seriously, these people have no soul! Let’s have a look, it has brown coat, and has unique spots on its eyebrows, a wagging tail, is it a Shiba Inu?** KA: Those eyebrows that are drooping down a bit are so cute~ *woof* KO: Hm, it’s a few months old, probably was born not too long ago. Its eyes are very bright, and it doesn’t seem like it’s very weak either. KA: Yeah. Maybe because it got big nobody wants this guy anymore, it was only him inside the box. KO: Probably… This guy has a kind of sad look to him. *woof* KA: … *pines* KO: I don’t think this is good… KA: No good…? KO: We already have two rabbits, a cat, a nightingale… and that biological mystery that lives inside that box we must definitely not open… We already have all kinds of animals! KA: No good…? KO: Let’s go ask the staff! With such a cute dog, there’s sure to be someone who wants to adopt it! Even though there might not be anyone now, we’re sure to find someone! KA: No good…?! KO: Uwa, that was an imperative sentence so you obviously haven’t asked a question have you! KA: Come onnnn!! Doesn’t misery love company? This silly guy, who is down on his luck, it’s like I’ve unknowingly found my match!! Look!!! KO: Ahhh!! Don’t stare at me with those round eyes!!! Anyway, your self-esteem is really depressing me! You’re really making me think you guys are like that…! KA: Please, Koi!! Persuade them with me!! Let’s take care of Korokke!!! KO: Don’t give him a name!! But I might as well ask, is it because of his colour?! KA: That’s right! Since his coat is brown he’s called Korokke! Good boy Korokke, ask for help from Koi too!!! KO: Ah, so cute… Wait, no!! AHHHH!!! Seriously!!! 10:00 KO: U- um… so, that’s why… KA: Can… can’t we keep it… Hajime-san? KO: Uwa… It’s been a long time since this stifling silence… Hajime-san is so scary!! KA: We can’t admit defeat! We need to seize Korokke’s fate in our own hands right now!! KO: You don’t need to say it like that, I get it! I get it so that’s why I’m trying my hardest aren’t I?! KA: YES!!! I can take care of him! I can take him for walks! And feed him! And give him baths! KO: Kuroda and Shiroda! And also Hokekyo-kun and Yamato and Diablo! …Forget it, that Diablo is still sealed up… In other words, I can ask them!! I can let them get to know each other!! KA: …I’ve named him! I’ve given him a name! It’s Korokke! *woof* KO: So… we want to keep him! Please let us raise Korokke!!! KA: !! KO: !! Hajime-san…? Both: … KO: Um, so does this mean… we can keep him? KA: Apparently so… YAYYYY!!!!! KO: So scary, so scary… It’s been awhile since I’ve experienced how terrifying he really IS!!! Ah this guy, he’s wagging his tail like nothing happened – he doesn’t get at all that we just passed through the gates of hell! KA: So what, he’s a little dog~ But this is really great, Korokke~ We can keep him~ From today onwards you’re also part of our group~ Come on, let’s salute the hardworking Koi together~ Thank you~! Koi! KO: No… Since I also love animals it’s okay. This time I think it’s probably because the Kakeru-san who normally does what he’s told put forward such an idea so that it got through to me? KA: Eh? I’m obedient? KO: Yeah, I think so. If you suggest your own ideas a bit more for people to think about that’d be okay? And, I’m too easy to make happy. KA: Eh, really?! KO: Yeah, like us at this age, there aren’t too many days where something nothing special happens, it makes me feel like we’re lucky people. KA: Is that so… But at least I think, I think that your standards for happiness are pretty high. KO: How do you mean? KA: Like you always want to stay here. KO: Isn’t that normal? Isn’t that the lowest level? KA: It isn’t at all. Think about it, Koi. All around us are these high-spec perfect guys, every day is super fun, we get to be idols with such guys that are admired. I hope this kind of day will always continue to happen, and your standards for happiness aren’t high? KO: Oh… I see… What you’re saying does sound right. KA: You see? So I’m always cherishing our usual days in this amazing place. KO: That last line really is like you, Kakeru-san. KA: Really? I guess so~ *woof* KO: Haaa~ The bed’s warm~ So good… But a lot of things happened today as well. Korokke appeared, our dorms are getting crazier and crazier~ There are a lot of animals, handsome guys too. An amazing place filled with precious usual days… huh? Hajime-san, Haru-san, Aoi-san, Arata, and then Kakeru and me. As well as everyone from Procellarum and the managers, the agency’s staff members, and the ones supporting me – Ai, dad, mum, all our fans… Regardless of who they are they’re all really important. So that’s why I’ll always work hard. Heh heh~ I really am lucky~ Okay, I’ll savour this happiness, and then tomorrow I’ll do my best too! So then, good night~ Category:Shiwasu Kakeru (mini-dramas) Category:Kisaragi Koi (mini-dramas)